Opportunity lost
by Mergirl-phan of the phan
Summary: Her teacher...he had always known that was all he was to her. But what if the only thing that truly separated Erik and Christine was their misunderstanding of each other. Short story with a new story twist as well as an alternate ending mostly movie based
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

The sporadic beating of her heart betrayed her nervousness as she slowly made her way down the winding corridor she had walked a thousand times over.

It was second nature to her now.

But yet, it didn't seem all that long ago that Erik had been the one guiding her, painstakingly showing her the way, gently leading her through the various twists and turns whilst disarming the well hidden traps he himself had created. She had learned quickly, only needing to be led twice before being able to transverse it herself.

Even so, from time to time she had missed his leading, missed the feel of his gloved hands against her own, missed being able to see him all that much sooner. Yet this she would not admit entirely…..even to herself.

* * *

He once again glanced reflexively at his face in the mirror; a habit that was beginning to disturb him. 

He had always hated his face, hated it with a conviction far greater than any other he held, except maybe the one that denoted his reluctance to look upon it; but yet, here he was, checking his reflection compulsively, just to make sure he looked presentable for her.

He could not allow himself to continue like this. This had to stop.

But the very thought of not seeing her….of not hearing her voice… was far too much to bear. _But it doesn't have to be immediate_, he told himself soothingly, _this fractured dream can continue on for a little while longer._

It pacified him slightly…not enough to stop the aching in his chest, but just enough that he could push the thought into the recessives in his mind, probably to be brought up later by his nightmares.

* * *

She stopped a mere step before his door, her hand poised to open it. _What, what if he says no; _the thought hit her hard, rooting her to the spot.

For a brief moment, her mind was at war with itself. She didn't want to face him, she wanted to run, run as far as she possibly could, but the thought of being separated from him was far too painful to allow for it.

She would ask, she had a feeling she already knew his answer, but she would ask.

* * *

He had looked up only slightly when she walked in, his face set in a false expression of disregard. "I trust you are well?" he asked pleasantly, beginning as he always did. She simply nodded, walking to the chair he designated to her with a wave of his hand, a few feet to his right.

Long moments of silence passed, each lost within their own thoughts, before Christine finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Raoul visited me today".

Erik whorled to face her at the mention of Roaul's name, his body tensing reflexively. He hated that boy with a passion beyond words. The boy nearly dripped of egotism; every expression he used, every movement he made, enforced this indefinitely. Erik had only met him once, or rather seen him once, and every instinct he had told him to despise him.

He forced his voice to sound uninterested "Oh really. What was it that he wanted?"

Christine twisted her hands nervously, "Well, you know how he is the chief patron of the Fulerlio opera house".

"Yes"

He was rather familiar with the opera house in fact. Though it was quite a distance away, it was very well known.

"Well, you see, their lead singer Amie Laurenta has just given birth, and refuses to continue singing for them…..Raoul found out about this, and offered me to be the replacement……they agreed"

* * *

Erik felt as though his heart had stopped. _Why now God, why did you have to take her from me so soon. I would have broken it off, in due time, why did you have to make it now. No...you're right, it's better now...before...before I...grow any more attached._

Sufficiently calmer, he replied "And you are going to accept this offer?" It was more of a statement than a question.

She searched his face, looking for anything, any glimmer of emotion to give her the strength to ask the one question that could destroy her or save her with its simple answer.

She found none.

Her resolve wavered entirely as her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. _I knew it...he doesn't care. _But she had come into this knowing what his answer would most likely be, and there was no way she was simply not going to ask.

"It's just that" she began timidly "I was hoping you would come with me".

* * *

At this, he was genuinely surprised. _She wants me to come with her? Me?_ Within that moment, it took every last bit of his resolve to simply not run to her and embrace her with all the strength he possessed. _She truly wishes to be with me! This can be done, it can. I'm sure that with Nadir's assistance I could find somewhere to reside, possibly within the opera house itself. It wouldn't take all that much effort really._

His frenzied reverie was cut short however, the next statement out of Christine's mouth shattering it.

"It's just that I still have so much to learn; no other teacher is as capable as you are".

The word sounded bitter even within his own mind. _Teacher. _The word was like poison, obliterating his hopes in a moment's time. _That's how she sees me, as her teacher. I could never rid her of that perception, our relationship could never go pass that point. I am forever to be her teacher. ...She only wants me with her to comfort her, something familiar in a sea of unknowns. _

He turned from her a moment, composing himself to say what he felt he must…..no matter how painful he knew it would be. "My dear, you'll be able to manage quite well on your own". "I am confident in that". "Our relationship serves no further purpose; I have taught you all that I can".

* * *

She had never felt a pain quite like the one she felt at that very moment. _No further purpose. _ The statement dug into her heart like a razor. _**No further purpose**. I had known. He would never return my feelings. I had always known. _

"I see" she said simply, fighting back forcibly her urge to cry. "I am departing Monday morning"

"Two days from now"

She simply nodded.

"I see".

He looked down at her, but simply could not bring himself to meet her gaze. "It is late, and as I am sure you have much to pack…"

She needed no further prodding. She got to her feet, risking a fleeting glance in his direction before making for the door.

She halted a moment, her hand upon the doorknob "Can I….can I come to see you Sunday night".

Not trusting his voice, he nodded. She stayed but a moment more acknowledging his answer, and then she was gone.

* * *

Authors notes: Hi all. I've got the next part done and will be putting it up, while the others should only take me a few days to write (I think this'll have about four parts). I know it's a bit...dramatic..cough, cough but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

She didn't notice when the tears came. In fact, they didn't even cross her mind. Why should they? It seemed absolutely natural to her then to feel the soft dampness flow freely down her cheeks, long streaming strands that showed no sign of stopping. She just kept walking, refusing to let her mind sort through what had happened. She tripped often, her steps that had been so sure only minutes ago now unsteady and wavering.

Minutes ago….had it really only been minutes ago?

She kept to the path as well as she could. She focused solely on her steps, forcing all other thoughts from her mind. In this fashion she reached her room, and disregarding all night time rituals, even that of removing her dress, crawled into bed.

It was there that her tears began to flow freely. Abandoning her earlier conviction to not weep, she began to sob violently; the force of which shook her small frame. _**No further purpose**. Had I truly meant so little. He was always so kind, so genteel, so seemingly concerned for my happiness. I had truly begun to think that maybe he...had come to love me._ This last thought sent her into yet another torrent of emotion. _How could I have been so stupid._

* * *

Erik had asked himself the same question.

_Her teacher. I should have known. I did know. I always knew. She would never see me as anything, no, could never see me as anything more. _

He had descended upon his lair like a madman; wrenching everything his hands could grasp unto the far wall, shattering everything within sight. This lasted only a few seconds, all of his anger slipping from him, as he slowly fell into a heap on the floor. He wanted to laugh. _Ah wrath, my dear friend, why is it that you have abandoned me when I need you the most._

* * *

The next days passed in a bemused daze. Christine dove head first into making her final arrangements, while Erik stewed miserably in his own self-loathing; both cursing themselves relentlessly for what had transpired. Sunday night came all too quickly, the impending separation wearing heavily on them both.

* * *

_This is it_, Christine thought bitterly, _the last time._

She walked in slowly; her steps measured….purposeful. She wasn't going to betray her pain at their parting, she would not allow herself to divulge how much she loved him. She had to be very careful, concise, making sure to give no hint of the truth lidded behind her eyes.

He looked up only slightly as she walked in, as was their routine.

"I trust you are well" he heard himself speak before the thought had even crossed his mind. It would be as it always was, he would make sure of that.

"Quite" she replied simply, an underlining tone of hostility clear in her voice.

He nodded, waving his hand, indicating for her to sit.

_The same as always_, she thought indignantly,_ as though nothing has happened._

"All of my preparations are complete".

He nodded.

"I'm leaving as soon as dawn breaks"

"I wish you well on your journey" he waved his hand listlessly, a motion for her to leave.

She blinked. Was he dismissing her? Just like that? Was that…was that how their relationship which had been a vital part of her life for so long…was going to end. She waited, wishing, desperately wishing, he'd say something more.

He said nothing.

It took every last ounce of her will not to run to him, entreat him to ask her to stay. But she made no movement. She sat wide eyed, torn as to what to do.

Still he said nothing.

So, she left. She spoke not a syllable more, and just simply left, not even taking a backwards glance as she walked over his threshold for the last time.

* * *

It took everything he had not to call out to her. 

But, he knew there was no point behind the action. She was leaving in the morning.

It was too late.

She was lost to him.

* * *

I know it was short, but oh well. I'll probably have the next part up in a day or two. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

She hated herself for hesitating.

She stood, unmoving, at the side of the carriage; her eyes poised, unfaltering, on the opera house before her.

_He won't come._

She knew he wasn't coming, knew that her standing there as though rooted to the spot was utterly ridiculous, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

_Maybe...he changed his mind, maybe he's rushing down here right now and any second he will burst through that door entreating me to stay...maybe I'm a silly little girl who's too stupid to realize when she's been dumped. _

At this she turned, placed her foot on the step and swung herself into the carriage. _This is fine, I don't care, it's not as if I cared all that much for him anyway._ _ I couldn't care less, I don't care for him, I don't, I don't love him. _

Then it hit her. Love. That couldn't be right. She didn't love love him. But she did, she knew in her heart that she always had. Her eyes once again brimmed with tears. _Funny, _she thought, a smile forming on her lips_, I thought I had ran out of tears._

* * *

He hadn't stopped working since she left. Every moment of his day he sat at his piano, his hands slamming clumsily against the keys. She had been his muse, what had caused his music to take on a completely different tone, taking it farther than he had ever done so before. But now that she was gone, his talent had seemed to slip from him, and he had not wrote one intelligible note since her departure.

"This is ridiculous" he screamed, casting the first thing his hands could reach against the wall; he had made a habit of that lately. _I could always write, far before she ever came into my life, why, why can I not do so now. She means nothing! She never meant anything! This is preposterous. I'm being brought down, me, the opera ghost, is being brought down by a juvenile little girl. _

His anger renewed itself, causing him to cast even more items against the wall. Soon he would have nothing left. _I don't miss her. I don't. And I won't, I swear to myself I won't!_

It was later that night that he first dreamt of her.

* * *

It had been two months since her arrival at the opera house. She had been thrown into rehearsals immediately, giving her a welcome reprieve from her thoughts. But she could only keep her thoughts at bay for so long before they began to manifest themselves in almost everything she did.

She began to hear his voice, subtle at first, but growing in intensity as the weeks past, started to feel as though the shadows were watching her, beckoning to her, and even once she followed what she thought to be his apparition through four corridors before realizing that the shadow she had seen was created by the flickering candles in the farthest part of the hallway.

She glanced behind her quickly as she stepped into her dressing room, once again feeling as though she was being watched. This was becoming more frequent, and it was beginning to alarm her. _I'm losing my mind, I'm sure of it, I'm actually losing my mind. _

She sang once again that night, catching her self look to what the opera held as their box 5 three times during her performance, chastising herself harshly each time. Her performance was once again mediocre, a realization lost on the audience, but not lost on Christine.

_He would notice._

The thought caught her off guard; she hadn't thought directly about him since she left. She knew what was causing her strange behavior, was aware of it deeply in fact, but she wouldn't admit this even to herself. She swallowed the tears that threatened to exhibit themselves at the worse possible time and finished her performance, pretending that that the sharp pain that spread through her chest was simply homesickness.

* * *

Raoul was waiting patiently for her as he always did after she performed, his hands filled with a large bouquet for, as he called it, "An exquisite performance". She blanched as he said the words. _Was he listening? I was terrible,** he **would have known that. _She struck that thought from her mind before it had even fully formed. _I meant that he should know, that Raoul should be able to tell, yes, he should be able to tell. _

She accepted the flowers warily, giving the best smile she could muster. She didn't quite manage. Raoul noticed, but said nothing. He was growing accustomed to the way she had been acting lately, and had convinced himself that her nerves were simply bad from being in an unfamiliar place.

They walked silently, Raoul leading her gently by the arm, until they reached her room.

Christine opened her door and stepped inside, then turned to bid Raoul goodnight, her hand poised to close the door. Raoul brought himself to stand between the door and its frame, his face anxious.

"Christine, are you all right" "You seem troubled recently"

She felt instantly guilty, she had been very aloof with him lately, something he wasn't deserving of. "No, Raoul, I'm fine". "It's just rehearsals and all, I came in so late into the production that's it's been hard to keep up". Lies….and they both knew it.

He nodded "I see, well then, we'll just have to get you away for a while". His face lit up with an idea. "How about we go to the park tonight, I'll have my servants make us a spectacular meal, and we can eat it as a picnic.

For a second, she thought about it. This was Raoul, the boy she'd grown up with, the boy who had turned into a caring man of integrity, kindness….and incredible looks. He was wonderful, all she'd ever dreamed about, and he wanted _her, _her of all people; this magnificent man wanted her. But….he wasn't Erik, and he would never be Erik. _But Erik...probably doesn't even miss me._ The thought cut her like a knife, but she knew it was probably true. But yet….she just couldn't give up his memory.

She shook her head despondently, and shut the door.

_I should have said yes._

* * *

Erik was fading fast, a point that was not lost on Nadir. Ever since that first night that Erik had dreamt of her, he had slowly began to slip further and further into despair. Refusing to eat or drink (unless goaded unendingly by Nadir's prompting), and sleeping every moment that he could wishing desperately for just a glimpse of Christine, a feat which was only ever produced by nightmares and even then it was infrequent.

She came to him in his dream as though she had never left.

"Oh Christine, it's been so long since I've seen your face".

She smiles "Erik, I was here last night, surely you couldn't have missed me that much".

He shakes his head, "No….it seems as though it's been forever, I'm sure, you couldn't have been here yesterday".

She caresses his face softly "Erik, it has only been a day".

"But…it felt like…".

She just shakes her head "You must have had a bad dream is all".

"Yes" he answers "That must be it….but Christine, I must tell you".

"What is it" she asks softly, her kind smile strengthening his resolve.

"Christine, I love you….my life was empty without you".

Within a moment her face changes from kindness to repulsion, her gaze directly upon the ruined side of his face "I can't love you!".

And with that she was gone, leaving Erik to sheer darkness and the echo of his own voice as he frantically calls out her name.

Even so, even though every time he dreamt he was met by her leaving him, revolted by the sight of his face, he slept non-stop just for the chance of seeing her again.

"You could make them retrieve her".

Erik looked up at Nadir with interest, something he hadn't done in a long while.

"What do you mean"?

"You have finished your opera, command them to perform it, with Christine as the lead"

He had finished the opera, two weeks before Christine had left in fact, but the idea Nadir was purposing seemed completely impossible.

"How"?

"She is still under this opera house's authority, if they told her she had to play the lead, then she would have to".

Erik got to his feet quickly. Many things would have to be dealt with, and he knew he had to make preparations.

_I will make her mine!_

* * *

Hello once again.IT FINALLY WORKED!!!! I had this written almost a week ago, but for some reason I couldn't put it up, kept coming up with an error. But it finally worked!!! YES!!! does happy dance Though, I kind of don't really like this part, really felt like I could have done better, but oh well. Anyway, DOUBLE WOOT for my reviewers, thanks alot, you really encouraged me. Unfortunately, since this not working discouraged me, I haven't wrote the next part, but I should have it up in a day or two. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

She felt herself collapsing before she had even fully registered the information. The letter she had been reading only moments before fell to the floor soundlessly.

_It's not possible. This has got to be some kind of mistake. _

No mistake. The address read clearly the _Opera Populaire_, and the signature of the managers was the same as always.

_But…that's his opera…his, they wouldn't put it on. I'm sure of it. And besides that, why me, why call on me to play the lead…unless…maybe…_

No. She shook the thought from her mind. It couldn't be his request, she was sure of it. He wouldn't want her to play the lead, but…why else would they want her?

_Unless he's just familiar with my voice, and doesn't trust someone unknown to him to perform it. _

That was it, it made perfect sense. He only wanted her because he would find it worrisome to have to work with someone else. Even so, every fiber of her being was calling to her to accept the request, rush off without a thought, and run to his side.

_How pathetic can you get, did you forget what he thinks of you._

_**No further purpose. **_

The old scar tore wide open at the thought. He had said that. He had meant it. And yet here she was, wanting for nothing else then to see him.

A battle of heart and mind ensued.

_Maybe he missed me. _

_**You're kidding right, you actually believe there's even a minimal chance that he missed you. **_

_Well, maybe he did. There's a chance that he could have begun to truly miss me, and then demand I be given the part so that we could meet again. _

Her mind gave a mental snort. _**I can't believe how naïve you're being. Do you honestly believe that?**_

…_..No._

Yet, she found herself packing her bags, rushing to get everything done for her departure. She was set to leave the next morning.

* * *

If he hadn't walked by that very moment, he wouldn't have seen her leaving.

As it was, Raoul found himself racing in the direction of the carriage, calling out desperately for her to stop.

"Where….where are... you… going". He was considerably out of breath.

She looked at him, a tangible aura of weariness surrounding her. She didn't want to explain.

The words came in a rush, "The _Opera Populair _contacted me, they're putting on a performance and they want me as the lead".

Raoul shook his head confused. "But you're here now, they have no pull over you".

She looked at him hard. "Apparently, they do".

He retuned the look "It's him isn't it"?

He wanted to laugh, he had once thought that he'd never have to speak those words.

Since Erik's appearance in Christine's life, Raoul's ego had been on the chopping block quite frequently.

Christine said nothing.

"So it's true….I never really thought that there was someone, but there is, isn't there?"

Her gaze fluttered to the ground, her heart clenching gently. She had never meant to hurt him.

"Who is it?"

Yet more silence.

"Christine"! "I at least have the right to know who it is".

The words once again came out rushed. She told him of Erik, of his teaching her, and of his opera. Needless to say, Raoul was not pleased.

"This is ridiculous; as far as I can tell, this Erik has absolutely no redeeming qualities except that of being able to seduce impressionable young women"!

She slapped him…hard.

"You have no idea what he's like!"

And with that she climbed into the coach, leaving him dumfounded, holding his cheek gently.

* * *

It seemed to Christine that the journey took an eternity, and by the time she had reached the opera house she had gone over 12,000 scenarios of what was to come. Yet, every time her optimism would present itself with this and that scenario, she'd rebuke herself harshly, trying desperately to destroy all traces of hope from her mind--Hope brought disappointment. This was something she knew very well.

* * *

All preparations for opening night had already finished by the time Christine arrived; all sets completed, all costumes sewn and fitted to perfection, as well as every rehearsal already played out. This was met in Christine's mind by surprise, but at the same time expectancy. Firstly, She and Erik had performed his opera for her singing lessons, the last lesson she had had been the last scene in the opera and she knew every word to every line…mostly because she had memorized each line diligently so that she would be worthy of his work….and he'd smile that rare smile at her. Secondly, she had been told, rather ordered, to be there on that night expressly, and somehow she had a feeling that this was the reason. However, she still wasn't exactly happy about being tossed, utterly ill-equipped, into a production for which she hadn't even rehearsed for. But, she would rise the occasion, of that she was sure.

* * *

This one was a bit rushed; I really want to get to the ending, I can't wait to write the ending. I'm really excited about it . Yet sadly, I still had to set the ending up, and thus was the point of this chapter. Once again thanks to my reviewers, I'll have the final part up soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Her heart stopped the moment he walked on stage. It had seemed like an eternity since she last saw him, yet she still couldn't believe the swell of emotion that seeing his face brought forth in her. She realized in that very moment that she had not allowed herself to think of him. If she had, she was sure that the tears that were now welling up in her eyes would have cascaded over many times before then.

Her every instinct told her to run to him. But she couldn't. Whether it was her pride or sheer force of will that kept her from doing so she was not sure, but she knew she had to stop herself. Even so, she found it utterly absurd that the man she had yearned for so desperately was but a good ten feet from her, and yet still she could not have him.

She breathed deeply a few moments, willing the torrent of emotion she now found herself in to calm before beginning to sing.

* * *

He didn't think he had ever heard a more beautiful voice in his entire life. It astounded him that this woman before him was the young girl he had taught to sing, what seemed an eternity ago.

But he had never heard her sing like this; conviction infused within each syllable, her eyes determined. Of what she was so set on he was not sure, but the very look in her eyes made him want to melt.

_What has caused this change?_ He couldn't understand it, and for a brief moment his heart sank to the floor as the thought occurred to him that it might possibly have something to do with her new opera house. But then, a new realization took him. _Perhaps it's because she singing for me. _He had cast the thought from his mind the moment it formed. _No, that's ludicrous; she would never have such emotion….for me. _And with that he had completely thrust the entire vain of thought from his mind.

_No matter, this is my only chance, and I plan to take it. _And with that he had come towards her, pushing all his insecurities into the back of his mind. _I will have her._

* * *

It was indescribable the joy she felt when he touched her. She had craved his touch for so long, every moment of union between them was unspeakably sweet. She had never seen him look at her as he did then, and the very weight of his gaze made her heart pound uncontrollably.

_I never want this to end. _

But she knew it would. She found herself aloft on the scaffolding, Erik but a few steps before her.

_I don't want to lose this moment, please God give me strength to tell him._

Erik stepped forward, but stopped but a foot before her, his eyes unreadable. He lifted his hand to her face slowly, but deciding better of it, swiftly dropped it.

"Why" she asked quietly "Why do you always do that"?

A pained expression crossed over his face, a twinge of bemusement shadowing his eyes, but he remained silent.

Christine looked away from him, a small tear falling down her cheek. "Why…why can't you see me as something…more".

Erik shook his head gently, not quite understanding.

_If not now…then…I'll never know. _

Her resolve reinforced, she flung her arms around him, embracing him with all her strength.

"I love you" She whispered. "I've always loved you".

* * *

He couldn't comprehend what she had said. _She loves me. She, this incredible angel, this goddess of beauty, loves me, an ogre, a monster. How?_

He tightened their embrace, holding on with all his might. _I know I shall wake from this, I know I will awaken any moment abandoned, my life once again void of any hope, but until then…until then, I will hold her, I deserve at least that much._

* * *

She smiled up at him, her eyes glittering.

He had held her. Even if they were to be thrust from each other at that very moment she knew that at the very least he had held her. She was a fool to hope for anything more. But yet, as she looked up at him, she knew that this didn't have to be the end. If he would only trust her, trust in her love, they could be together. But she saw it in his eyes; he was skeptical, his guard refusing to be penetrated, he still rejected the belief that anyone could love him for who he was. And there was but one thing she could do that could change that.

The mask.

That accursed mask that he always wore. To protect himself, shutting himself off from the threat of rejection. But she had come to love him as he was, and absolutely nothing that his mask concealed could destroy that. She had fallen in love with him for his soul, his understated kindness lying behind his eyes. His face could be that of a living skeleton and she would not care. The only problem being that she had to convey that to him; somehow she had to show him.

She lifted her hand quickly wrenching the mask from his face.

A long moment of stunned silence passed between them as her eyes fell upon his face.

She almost wanted to laugh. This was it; this was the seemingly impassible obstacle that had stood between them. It was disconcerting, to say the very least, but it was nowhere near what she had been expecting. Her only true grief from the situation was over the pain and anguish it must have caused him throughout his life. Her heart cried out for him even more than it had moments earlier. Her love for him had grown.

However, the only thing Erik recognized from the circumstances surrounding him was Christine's seeming betrayal, as the opera house filled with gasps of horror.

Within a moment he had grasped Christine by the waist, cutting the chandelier's support cable, as they disappeared into the trapdoor below.

* * *

_How could she do this to me? How? Why? Why has she done this to me? _

Erik's thoughts became more and more frenzied as he raced deeper into the heart of the catacombs, Christine dragging behind him.

"Erik, please, please listen to me". "Erik, stop, please, my arm, Erik, I can't keep up, Erik". Christine's cries went unheeded, as Erik continued his pace, seemingly unaware of her presence until they reached his lair.

"Why". "Christine". "Why".

It was all he could say.

* * *

She could think of nothing to respond.

_I didn't mean for this to happen. How can I make him understand how I feel?_

"Erik….I….I wanted to show you, I wanted to show you that I love you…despite your appearance". "That is all".

His eyes turned to her then, malice brimming behind them. She cringed away from his gaze, turning hers towards the floor.

"You little nymph, you honestly want me to believe that?"

Christine looked up then, not able to believe that he thought her a liar. "It is the truth"! "What other motive could I have"?

He sneered, a response on the tip of his tongue, when Raoul appeared. He had come to the opera, determined to see this "phantom" who had stolen the heart of his dear Christine, and had followed them through the catacombs once the incident had taken place.

This of course presented a perfect opportunity for Erik to relieve his pent up anger of his betrayal upon Raoul.

Within a moment's time, Erik had Raoul pinned against the iron gate that closed off his lair, his Punjab lasso about his throat.

"You have but one choice Christine, make it"

Erik tightened the lasso about Raoul's throat as he tried to cry out to Christine, cutting off his air supply almost entirely.

"You would kill him"? Christine cried, her voice filled with disbelief "How could…"

Raoul tugged at the lasso about his throat, allowing him enough air to breathe. "Christine, he is a monster"! "Surely you see that now, human life means absolutely nothing to h..ack" Erik cut him short once more with a swift tug of the rope.

"Make your choice". Erik's eyes were wild, frantic.

It was within that moment that Christine finally saw what lay behind Erik's eyes; that frightened little boy that he once was, who had became a man never knowing what love truly was. He had fallen in love with Christine, and was now willing to do anything to keep her, even if it was against her will.

Empathy flooded through her as she thought of what his life must have been like; the stares, the sneers, the ridicule, and the sheer lack of anything even remotely comparable to love.

She stepped forward, placing her hand upon the ruined side of his face. "I can't even imagine what you've been through". And with that, she leaned forward, her lips linking with his.

* * *

_How? How, after everything I've done to her can she look at me with such sympathy, such caring. I forced her to choose between me and that arrogant buffoon, stripped her of her freedom to choose, said awful, deplorable things…and yet she can still gaze upon me with such compassion, not even stopping to take note of my hideous face. How?_

_She deserves better. She deserves someone who can love her, love her like she should be loved. Someone with a guiltless conscious. Someone whose hands have not known blood shed. Someone like that fool._

And with that he turned from her, tears streaming down his face.

"Leave this accursed place". "Forget, that you have ever known me"

Christine stepped forward, reaching for him, but he stepped out of her reach.

"GO"

* * *

She didn't move from her position for a long moment, not comprehending what had happened. Then, with swift movements, she stepped towards Raoul, quickly undoing his bonds. She embraced him a moment, kissing him upon the cheek before detangling herself, then began to walk away.

He caught her wrist. "Christine, you can't honestly be thinking of returning to him"!

She glanced back at him, her decision already clear in her eyes. "I love him". Raoul dropped her wrist, knowing it was of no use.

* * *

He glanced up when she stepped in, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Christine, I love you".

She walked forward, a smile playing across her lips. "About time you figured that out".

She sat before him, leaning her head against his knee. "We need to leave quickly, they'll be here soon".

He looked down at her "You wish…to be with me"? His voice shook gently.

She nodded. "I had already decided long ago, yet you just had to continue to cut me off from staying by you for some strange reason; you know, you really and truly are an enigma".

Within a moment he was on his feet, spinning with Christine around the room, his arms locked around her in a firm embrace.

* * *

Hiya, finally did the final chapter. Sorry it took me so long, for some reason whatever I wrote just didn't work, plus I just couldn't get the feeling right. Oh well, I'm not too happy with this, seems a bit hurried, but oh well. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers! 


End file.
